Once Smitten, Twice Awry
by Honey Bear
Summary: Somebody develops a crushing crush on someone. Can the Loonatics cope with such a menace? A Lexi and Danger centric story. Complete
1. Prologue

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Prologue**

Danger Duck paced back and forth in the command center of the main Loonatics Headquarters. It had been a couple of weeks of relative peace and quiet on the city-planet of Acmetropolis. A couple of weeks way too long for Danger Duck's liking. What's a superhero without super heroics to perform? Danger felt that at any moment, he was going to explode from boredom.

The alerting sound of the emergency communicator cut through the silence. Danger snapped out of his thoughts and jerked his head around to the alert. He pounced at the communications center and hit the response button. "Finally," Danger said under his breath.

A human appeared on the communication screen. She was a wizened woman fitted in a laboratory outfit, obviously a scientist. "Loonatics!" the woman said.

Danger eagerly replied, "Yes!"

"Dr. Strangelove here; I require your assistance!"

"Yes!!"

"I need you to retrieve my precious pet…."

"NO!!!" Danger interjected.

"Pardon?"

"That's right sister! You heard me! I said, 'No!' Such a task is beneath the expertise of the Loonatics! If you want somebody to get your cat out of a tree! Who ya' gonna call?! Not us, that's fer sure!" Danger further punctuated his pronouncement by shutting off the communicator on the stunned scientist. He snorted, "The nerve of some people."

Danger angrily stared at the blank communication screen. A couple of moments went by as Danger slowly began to simmer down. Once he cooled off, he realized that he was still bored. With nothing else better to do, he decided to go back to pacing.

Danger repositioned himself back to the groove in the flooring he had been working on and commenced pacing once more.

As Danger had begun to hit his stride, Lexi bolted into the command center.

"Hey, Duck," Lexi said.

Danger stopped in mid-pace. "Hi-ya, Lex."

Lexi walked over to Danger. She said, "I'm bored."

"No kidding. I'm bored with being bored."

"So…."

"And?"

"Do you wanna go see a holovie with me?" Lexi felt a slight tinge of guilt with the knowledge that Danger had been the _last_ of her colleagues that she solicited, with Ace being her first choice.

Danger shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with Loonatics Unleashed series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers who have taken the time to review the prologue. I really appreciate the reviews and the encouragement. For all those who have read the prologue, I wish to thank you for taking the time to have read it. I hope you will find the rest of the story worthwhile entertainment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Chapter 1**

The patrons of the downtown holographic movie theatre poured out onto the streets. Danger and Lexi entered out from the mass of hologoers and headed down the city street.

Lexi said, "So, Duck; did you like _The Slick Dick_?"

"Fabulous, Lexi," Danger said, "That private investigator story had me on the edge of my seat."

"Me too. I just love period pieces set back in the ancient times of the early twentieth century." Lexi paused for a brief moment. "You know—I was afraid that it was something you wouldn't enjoy."

"I can't believe … after all the holovies we have seen together…." Danger waved dismissively. "You still don't know me very well, do you?"

Lexi cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Tanta Liza Canvasback!"

"The actress that played the femme fatale?"

"Yes! What a hot dish of a duck! She has all the right feathers in all the right places! I love all of her holovies!"

There was a subtle look of displeasure on Lexi's face. "Hey, you've said that this was the first holovie you've seen her in."

"Yeah, well, does it matter? I know of her now. I'll watch anything she's in."

"Ha! I think you have a crush on a certain someone."

Danger grinned bashfully. "Um, where do you want to eat?"

Lexi smirked at Danger's clumsy attempt to change the subject. She started to say something when her Sonic Hearing picked up an odd scurrying sound. She stopped short and positioned her ears to better discern the sound and its direction.

Danger stopped alongside Lexi. He opened his mouth to inquire but Lexi silenced him with a gesture. Within seconds, Lexi's ears received the pertinent sensory information.

Lexi gestured towards a nearby alleyway. "There!" She then bolted off towards the direction of the auditory enigma.

Danger stood still for a few moments. He was glad for the distraction. He didn't want to discuss further the subject of his _latest_ infatuation, especially with Lexi. Moreover, he was thrilled that the distraction could lead to much needed excitement. Danger quickly shook himself out of his stupor and scrambled after Lexi.

While Danger was standing around, Lexi had gone down the alleyway and came upon an unusual thing. She crouched down and picked up the object.

Danger came upon Lexi standing with the object in her hands. He noticed that she seemed mesmerized by what she was holding. He positioned himself in front of her and practically stuck his beak into her hands. She lowered her hands so that he could see the object better. The object was a dazzling deep-pink, insectile creature.

Danger said, "What's that? Is that a beetle?"

Lexi said, "Not quite. I think it's a scarab."

"Same difference," Danger then went on to say, "It looks like a jewel."

"Yeah," Lexi replied, "a living jewel."

"It's living?" Danger poked the scarab.

The scarab fluttered its wings for a brief moment.

Danger said, "Oh, I see."

The scarab moved around slightly in Lexi's hands then it suddenly bit her on her thumb.

Lexi cried out, "Yee-ouch!" She dropped the scarab on the ground.

Danger swiftly stomped on the scarab then he turned his attention back to Lexi. He grabbed her injured hand to get a better look at the bite. There was a trace amount of sparkling pink goo mixed with a minuscule amount of blood.

"It's nothing—just a teeny-tiny little bug bite. A little disinfectant will take care of that." As Danger studied the bite on Lexi's thumb, the small amount of goo seemed to dissipate and the bite mark was gone. "What the…? Did I see, what I thought I saw?"

Danger looked up at Lexi. She had a dazed look on her face. "Yo, Planet Acmetropolis to Lexi!" Danger said. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shuddered slightly then flashed a look of annoyance at him.

"What, Duck?" Lexi said.

Danger figured Lexi must've gotten spooked by being bitten by that bug. "Nothin'."

"What happened to the scarab?"

"There's no need to fear—Danger Duck is here!" He pointed to the remains of the scarab. "I stomped it out of this world."

"My hero," Lexi said with a note of sarcasm. She looked at the squashed bug and noticed something unusual. She bent down and examined the remains. "Look at this, Duck."

"Eech! I don't wanna look at some bug's innards."

"No," Lexi paused, "It's not innards—of a once _living_ bug—it's the inner mechanisms of a _robot_."

"A robot?!" Danger crouched down and examined the scarab. Lexi was right; the scarab was a sophisticated robotic mechanism.

"So…."

Danger interjected, "Throw it in the trash. It's just a dumb toy." Danger sighed dejectedly. He was hoping the bug was going to lead to an exciting mission. Instead, it turned out to be a major waste of time. "Besides, it's damaged anyways."

"Perhaps—" Lexi scooped up the scaraboid remains. "Tech can take a look at this. Maybe even repair it." Lexi stood up.

"Yeah, so it can go back to happily biting you once more," Danger said under his breath as he got to his feet.

"You _so_ know I heard that."

Danger folded his arms. "Of course," he said with a smirk.

It was evening by the time Lexi and Danger arrived back at Loonatics Headquarters. They took a detour to a restaurant then to an arcade before getting back home.

Lexi and Danger strolled down the corridor when they met up with Tech.

Tech said to Lexi and Danger, "Had a good night on the town?"

"Yeah," Lexi said.

"Yup," Danger said.

Lexi said to Tech, "Wait, before I forget…." She reached around and took out the squashed scarab. She presented the remains to Tech. "Can you examine this?"

Tech took the scarab from Lexi. He glanced over the object. "Sure." Despite the damage, Tech acknowledged and admired the craftsmanship. The sparkly pink scarab appeared to be an amalgamation of a cute toy and an exquisite ornament.

"Perhaps—maybe even repair it," Lexi said.

Danger said, "You must like gettin' bitten."

Lexi said, "Hey, it didn't bite me until you took a stab at it."

"Yeah, shift the blame on me. Like, I'm the one who bit you," Danger said.

Tech said, "You got bit Lexi?!" Tech pointed to the scarab, "By this?!"

Lexi shrugged off the concern. "It's nothing. A mere pinch. An accident. It's probably due to a malfunction."

"Sure, sure," Danger said.

"Need a little _TLC_?" Lexi said.

"Huh?" Danger said.

Lexi said, "In a few seconds, The _Ocher Wildebeest_ Special will be on, featuring an in-depth interview with a_ certain _actress." Lexi winked at Danger.

"You're despicable." Danger teleported to the main lounge of the complex.

Lexi giggled upon Danger's departure.

Tech chuckled then said, "So, I take it that Duck has a new crush."

Lexi gave a knowing smirk in response.

Tech said, "Anyway, in reference to the…." Tech looked at the insectile robot.

"Scarab," Lexi said.

"_Scarab_—I can't promise you anything. But I'll do my best," Tech then added, "Which, of course, means that it will be operational within a day or so. And, bite free."

"Thanks, Tech!" Lexi smiled.

"Don't mention it. Besides, it's been so slow around here; I could use another pet project to keep me occupied," Tech said.

Lexi entered her private quarters. She wanted to do some things before she turned in but she felt too sleepy to get anything else done for the night. She figured that she should go to bed early, get a good night's rest and she'll wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Primed for whatever tomorrow throws at her.

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with Loonatics Unleashed series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers for taking the time to review chapter one. I really appreciate the reviews. For all those who have read the story thus far, I wish to thank you for taking the time to have read it. I hope you are finding the story worthwhile entertainment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Chapter 2**

Danger entered the mess hall of Loonatics Headquarters. Slam, Rev, Tech and Ace were in line to prepare their prospective breakfast meals. Danger got in line after Ace.

Ace pushed a series of buttons on _Tech E. Coyote's_ _Meal Maker Magic 7000_™. He addressed Danger, "Hey, Duck."

"Hey," Danger replied.

Under the hood of the kitchen contraption, a breakfast meal appeared upon a tray. Ace took the tray out from under the contraption. "Dis a foist, seein' you up before Lexi." Ace went over to _Tech E. Coyote's_ _Dazzling_ _Drink Dispenser 4000_™ and pressed some buttons. He received a cup of hot tea and placed it upon his tray.

Danger said, "I don't like what you're implying. I just need more hours of beauty sleep than Lexi." Danger made a face when he realized what he said.

Ace was barely able to suppress a chuckle as he went with his tray over to the other Loonatics sitting at the dining room table.

Danger pressed a series of buttons on the meal-making apparatus. He waited a few seconds for his meal to appear but nothing happened. Danger bent down to get a look under the hood. Unfortunately, he ended up getting an up-close and personal look at his breakfast selection. Danger stumbled over to the kitchen sink. He shook his breakfast off his face and into the sink then briefly cleaned up. Afterwards, he decided to fix an old-fashioned breakfast, the old-fashioned way; as he always ends up doing as of late.

Danger went over to the cupboard to fetch a container of cold breakfast cereal. When he retrieved what he wanted, he noticed Lexi coming into the dining area. She waved a greeting to the Loonatics sitting at the table and then she waved a hello towards Danger. He waved back and noticed that she was heading towards the Meal Maker. He teleported over to Lexi just as she completed the final sequence of presses to prepare her meal.

"Lexi, No! The machine is broken!" Danger said.

A breakfast appeared under the meal-making machine. "It is?" Lexi said.

Danger coveted the hot scrumptious food. He greedily snorted up the delectable aroma. He practically stuck his beak into the meal and salivated unto it.

"You can have that," Lexi remarked.

Danger couldn't take his eyes off the food. "You sure?"

"Of course. I can easily fix-up another."

Danger tossed the container of cereal aside and avidly snatched up the tasty meal. "Luv ya', Lex!"

Lexi giggled. "Luv ya' too, Duck." She got underway with programming another breakfast for herself.

Danger got a hot cup of coffee from the Drink Dispenser. He then went over to the table where the other members of the troupe were consuming their meals. He plopped down on a seat and placed the tray on the table.

Slam had already finished his hearty morning feast. He surreptitiously eyed Danger's breakfast meal.

Danger snarled, "Don't even think about it."

Slam snorted dolefully.

Danger happily dove into his hot meal. Lexi, with her breakfast, came over to the table and sat down next to Danger.

Lexi asked Danger, "Enjoying your meal?"

Danger, with a mouthful of food, gleefully gestured an affirmative response.

Lexi smiled at Danger then she let off a yawn.

Ace finished his meal. "So Lex, ya' worn out from too much boredom?" He took a swallow of tea.

Lexi grinned weakly. "I'm worn out from my _date_ with Duck."

Ace narrowed his eyes.

Slam chortled, "Date?"

Rev nearly spewed out his breakfast shake. He choked down the shake then said, "Date-What-date-You-and-Duck-are-dating-You-guys-are-a-couple-When-did-this-happen?"

Tech put down his holonews and jumped into the conversation, "No; Lexi and Duck aren't a couple. She means 'date' as in 'appointment'."

Lexi swallowed a morsel of food. "I said what I said. And, it was wonderful. Duck is great company."

Danger just finished polishing off his breakfast. He knew that Lexi had to be joking. He gulped down his coffee. He decided the best course of action was to play along by keeping uncharacteristically mum.

Lexi said, "Duck is also extremely brave too. He saved me from a rogue robot." She took a sip of hot herbal tea.

Danger couldn't keep his silence for long. "Yes, that's true!" He posed bravely.

Tech drank from his large cup of strong black coffee. "What? You mean that toy bug?" he said.

Danger slumped out of his pose.

Rev said, "Rogue-robots? Toy-bugs? Why-am-I-the-last-to-know-these-things?"

Slam gurgled, "Me last too."

Ace kept quiet since he knew about the toy bug from talking to Tech last night. Ace had also known about Lexi and Danger's night on the town. That wasn't unusual since Lexi and Danger have been socializing for some time. Nevertheless, Ace figured Lexi was teasing the gang since they all turned her down last night except Danger. He figured it was time to cap the festivities. He took his final swig of tea then he looked straight at Lexi. "What have to you done to Lexi?"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"So—chief, what's on the agenda for today?" Tech finished his cup of coffee.

Ace rubbed his chin and replied, "Hmm, that's a good question?"

Slam said, "Charity?"

"That's a great idea but we're already scheduled to visit a children's hospital at the end of the week," Ace said.

Rev commented, "Zadavia-sure-picked-a-good-time-to-leave-for-business-related-issues. She-should've-gone-on-vacation-since-things-have-been-quiet-for-some-time."

Slam said, "Maybe we vacation?"

Ace waved dismissively. "Naw, we just had a vacation not too long ago."

Danger said to Slam, "Aw, it was a good suggestion. A vacation would sure beat pacing back and forth in the command center."

Lexi finished her breakfast. She daintily, with a napkin, wiped her mouth then said, "Perhaps, instead of waiting for an alert, we could take a more proactive approach."

Danger said, "What are you saying? That we should go looking for trouble?!" Danger clearly showed that he wasn't fond of the notion.

"Well, okay. Perhaps that was a bad idea," Lexi replied.

Ace said, "What? No! Lexi, dat's a great idea!"

"But, Duck…," Lexi said.

Ace said, "Who cares what Duck thinks."

Danger said, "I care!"

"I care too," Lexi said.

Danger said, "Thanks, Lexi. You're a real pal."

Lexi beamed at Danger.

Ace pointed to Danger and said, "Well, you're wrong," he then pointed to Lexi, "and you're right."

Tech said, "I agree with Ace."

Rev and Slam nodded in agreement with Tech's opinion.

Ace said, "Majority rules, Duck."

Danger huffed, "Well, as a minority, I demand fair and equal treatment."

Slam chuckled while Tech and Rev rolled their eyes. Ace gave Danger a withering look.

Ace got up from the table. "Ok, let's get started in the command center." He headed out of the mess hall.

Slam and Rev got up from the table and began to follow Ace's lead out of the mess hall.

Tech watched his fellow colleagues leave the mess hall. He turned to Danger and Lexi. They smiled meekly at him. He stared at them for a few seconds more then he sighed softly. Tech, from the use of the microcomputer in his uniform's gauntlet, remotely programmed the mess hall monitoring system to go into cleaning mode. Two little robotic helpers came out of the walls. They fanned out, on a search and clean mission. Tech got up from the table. He said, under his breath, to no one in particular, "Why do I always have to be the one with the tedious task of programming the cleaning cycle?"

While Danger remained blissfully unaware, a look of slight shame crossed Lexi's face upon hearing Tech's grumble.

Tech addressed Danger and Lexi, "Okay, then. See you two there."

Danger and Lexi nodded in acknowledgement.

Tech had left the mess hall by the time Danger and Lexi got up from the table.

As Danger proceeded to follow the others, Lexi grabbed him by the arm. She let go of his arm when he turned around to face her.

Lexi said, "Are you mad at me?"

"What for?" Danger said.

"Making that suggestion."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you didn't like it and…."

"Oh, no. It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah—giving it a second thought; it's a good idea."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lexi smiled at Danger and he smiled back at her.

After awhile Danger cleared his throat. "So, let's Quack on outta here." He placed his hand on the small of her back then teleported them both into the command center.

Ace, Tech, Rev and Slam were already in the command center when Danger and Lexi teleported in.

"Thanks for joinin' us," Ace said to Danger and Lexi.

Danger snorted at Ace.

Tech announced, "We have a winner."

Danger folded his arms. "What, somebody's cat is stuck in a tree?"

Tech grimaced at Danger. "This is serious!" Tech said.

Everyone went over to Tech by the monitoring center.

Ace inquired, "Wha' cha' got?"

Tech answered, "According to data from the Acmetropolis Geological Center, in the county of Jonesville, there has been a series of minor earthquakes in the region."

Danger said, "And so…."

Tech said, "By examining the magnitudes and locations of the earthquakes; it seemingly makes for an unusual but harmless pattern; however—" Tech pressed a series of buttons and a map appeared. "By cross-referencing pertinent tectonic data, factoring in the recent torrential rainfall totals and postulating the rate of reoccurrence of seismic activity—there's a ninety-six point seventy-four percentage chance that, within the probable span of three hours, the region will suffer a massive landslide." The map animated to reflect the potentially damaging landslide.

Lexi gasped. "The odds are not in their favor."

Ace said, "Yeah, but with our help; they'll beat the odds." He spoke to Tech, "Alert the Jonesville County Emergency Services to begin evacuation procedures." Ace addressed the group, "Okay, Loonatics; let's jet!"

The Loonatics via jetpacks and Rev by flight, arrived in the mountainous region of Jonesville County. The central, highly populated area of the county was located in the valley, at the base of the grand mountains. Ace surveyed the region, especially the valley below. Emergency services had already begun to evacuate the region.

Ace said to his fellow colleagues, "You know what needs to be done. Fan-out and examine the previous epicenters. If the worse happens, help out any which way you can." Ace specifically addressed Tech, "Closely monitor for any seismic activity." He then addressed Lexi, "Keep your ears open for any sounds of trouble."

The intrepid group uniformly acknowledged their leader's commands. The Loonatics prepared to travel towards their various destinations when Lexi stopped short.

Lexi's ears twitched. "Guys! That rumbling…."

Tech swiftly checked his scanner. "Hmm. That's very unusual."

Ace inquired, "What's unusual…?" Ace cut his sentence short as the ground shook beneath his feet.

The Loonatics braced themselves but as quickly, as the mild tremor began it ended just as quickly.

Danger stated, "That was nothing."

Suddenly, the earth lurched. The Loonatics were knocked to the muddy ground as the entire region shook violently. Within a few seconds, the quake was over.

Ace jumped to his feet and surveyed the damage. "Loonatics…!"

The other teammates, still lying on the muddy ground, said in unison, "On it!"

Luckily, most of the populace had been safely evacuated before the devastating earthquake struck. Quite a few buildings remained standing, thanks to advancements in building materials. Even the older historic buildings of the region had recently been retrofitted with environmental stabilizers.

The Loonatics aided in the rescue effort for those unfortunate enough not to have been evacuated before the big quake; including some of the brave emergency service workers who became trapped while helping the citizens.

Ace and Slam worked together clearing major debris. Ace used his Laser Vision to clear heavy debris and whatever he couldn't blast away, his Guardian Strike Sword easily sliced through. Slam used his super strength and Tornado Maximizer to make necessary clearings.

Tech worked with Rev. For this occasion, Tech had created a specialized apparatus—_The Magnetomodifier Geomagnetizer Gauntlets_™. The gauntlets altered his magnetic capabilities to grant him greater control over geological materials, a practical variant of geomagnetism resembling geotelekinesis. He utilized his modified ability to aid in the removal of moderate debris. Rev with his powers of Sonic Speed and flight, rescued citizens and emergency crews.

Lexi paired up with Danger. She used her Brain Blasts to clear minor debris and utilized her Sonic Hearing to pinpoint survivors. Danger worked with Lexi by blasting away some minor debris with his explosive Power Orbs. Upon Lexi finding trapped survivors, Danger used his Quantum Quack to retrieve those trapped.

Eventually, the team had successfully completed the search and rescue. The last of the citizens were being safely transported away to nearby emergency campsites. The Chief of Jonesville's Emergency Services wholeheartedly commended the Loonatics. While the Loonatics gratefully accepted the praise, Ace informed the chief that the crisis isn't quite over yet. It would be best if the whole region stayed completely evacuated until the Loonatics can uncover the source of the quakes and possibility avert a potentially devastating landslide.

The Loonatics surveyed the damage and checked the regions of the epicenters. Afterwards, the team members reunited with their individual data. Tech took the individual information and then was busy at work compiling the data, hopefully into something enlightening. Rev, Slam and Lexi stood close to Tech. Ace and Danger stood by the nearby cliff, in order to keep watch over the valley.

Lexi said, "Did you see Duck in action?"

Slam shrugged nonchalantly, while Rev shook his head in a negative response.

Tech's peridot eyes were fixated on his personal computer's monitor. "No, I was too busy saving lives."

Lexi said, "Duck is pure poetry in motion."

Rev rejoined, "If-poetry-means-tripping-all-over-the-place-then-he's-a-poet-laureate."

Slam chortled and Tech snickered.

Lexi snorted at them.

As Danger and Ace stood overlooking the valley, Danger struck up a conversation.

Danger said, "I could've sworn I saw Tanta Liza among the citizens."

Ace said, "Come on. Why in the world would TLC be in Jonesville?"

Danger said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lexi's ears easily picked up Danger and Ace's conversation. She groaned softly. "It's sad that Duck is enthralled with that tawdry TLC. There's nothing real about that jezebel, not even her name."

Slam and Rev rolled their eyes.

Tech sighed. "Give it a rest, Lexi."

Lexi said, "A hag like that is beneath him. He deserves a real lady."

Tech looked up and pointed at Lexi. "You," he then pointed over to the cliff's ledge where Danger and Ace stood, "over there."

Lexi looked puzzled. "Over the cliff or over to Duck?"

Tech said, "Take your pick."

Lexi turned her nose up and sauntered away.

Rev said teasingly, "Since-you-love-Duck-so-much-why-don't-you-marry-him?"

Lexi heard the trio laugh but she chose to ignore them as she approached Danger.

Danger said, "Do you think this is the work of Dr. Dare?"

Ace replied, "Probably not. Dr. Dare is still a pigeon rest stop."

"That's true," Danger said.

Danger felt something grab him. He cried out and teleported. When he reappeared, he looked over to Ace and Lexi who were standing on the cliff's ledge. Suddenly, it dawned on Danger that if they're on the ledge of the cliff, just where was he standing. When he looked down, he saw there was nothing under his feet but air. As he begun to feel the effects of gravity pulling him downward, he teleported back onto the ledge. When he felt his feet on solid ground, he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Lexi grabbed Danger's arm. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm so sorry I scared you."

Danger waved dismissively with his free hand. "It's okay. No harm, no fouled fowl."

Lexi giggled. She ran her hands down his arm then clasped his hand in hers. "Duck…."

"Yes?"

"You were magnificent. Did I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't—but I love hearing it."

Ace folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He left the company of Lexi and Danger and went over to Tech to view his progress.

Ace inquired upon approaching Tech, "Any progress?"

Tech looked up from his computer. "Perfect timing. Take a look at this." He set his handheld computer to hover mode. The computer floated in the air and a holographic interface screen appeared. Tech touched the screen. In response to the input, a holographic map of the region appeared.

Ace quickly studied the map. "Is that a pattern?"

Rev and Slam, who were standing nearby, had also turned their attention to Tech's map.

Slam made a series of variable grunts.

Rev replied to Slam's comments, "Yes-it-does-look-like-a-path."

Tech said, "It is a path."

Ace cocked his brow. "A series of earthquakes in a path formation…?"

Tech nodded his head. "I know where you're going. It's not a natural occurrence. And according to my data, another earthquake will take place," Tech highlighted a portion of the map, "in this region." He turned to face his colleagues. "The worst part is that earthquake will most likely be the one to trigger the landslide." Tech turned his attention back to the computer. He touched the holographic map display. The map zoomed outward to show an overall schematic of the affected region. "But there is some possible good news. Due to the recent series of earthquakes; a nearby chasm has gotten wider." Tech touched the map again. Six dots corresponding to the Loonatics individual color markers appeared on the map. Tech looked back to his audience. "If we can divert the possible debris flow into the chasm; it will not only save the valley but it's highly probable that such a maneuver will help to stabilize the region from further earthquakes."

Ace said, "How much time do we have to get into position?"

Tech said, "Ten to fifteen minutes."

Ace said, "Let's jet!"

Lexi and Danger were alerted and the entire team got into position in preparation for the earthquake and impending landslide. After twenty minutes had passed, the area was still quiet.

Danger signaled Tech. "So where's the earth…." Danger cut his sentence short as the earth shook violently. The quake subsided after a couple of seconds.

Tech radioed Danger. "Satisfied?"

Danger replied, "Uh—yeah."

Lexi's ears picked up a sliding sound. She radioed the group. "Oh, no! This is it!"

Tech's scanner beeped a warning, a fraction of a second behind Lexi's alert. "Lexi's right! Brace yourselves!" Tech said into the communications device built into the Loonatics costume's gauntlet.

Ace looked up the side of the steep mountain and saw the beginnings of the potentially fearsome landslide. Wielding his Guardian Strike Sword, with all of his might, he slashed the mystical energy of the sword towards the debris flow.

The other Loonatics in their various strategic locations; utilized all of their power at the debris flow to divert it into the chasm, in a daring attempt to save the hub of Jonesville that resided in the valley.

Tech had turned his modification gauntlets up to full power. He concentrated and poured practically all of his converted magnetic energy at the debris flow. Tech gritted his teeth and broke out into a sweat as he struggled to control the sliding earth. He smiled inwardly as his geologically modified magnetism started to affect the bulk of the flow.

Between Tech's geomagnetism and the energy of Ace's Guardian Strike Sword, a significant amount of the debris flow was diverted. With the added assistance of Danger's Eggs, Lexi's Brain Blasts, Slam's Tornado Maximizer and Rev's Sonic Speed, the debris flow was successfully diverted.

The individual Loonatics needed a few minutes to catch their breath in the aftermath. Afterwards, they met up at the base of the mountain where Tech was situated.

Ace said, "Whew! Good job, Loonatics! Disaster averted." Ace then addressed Tech, "Especially you, Tech. Your modified gauntlets worked like a charm. Pure genius."

Tech grinned. "What can I say?"

Danger teleported over to Tech. "You can say thanks," Danger said. He gave Tech a hearty congratulatory slap on the back.

Unfortunately, Tech was so exhausted; the slap knocked him face down into the muddy soil. Tech pulled himself up out of the muddy soil. He spat up some mud, turned to Danger and said, "Thanks," with an air of sarcasm.

Danger said, "Don't mention it."

Lexi's ears twitched. She cried out, "No!!"

Upon Lexi's alarm, the ground shook.

Ace said, "Not again!"

At the near base of the mountain, a few meters in front of Tech and Danger's location, the ground swelled. Everyone turned their attention to the increasing protrusion. Then without warning, something burst forth from the ground; something horrible and something quite big. The Loonatics were scared stiff as their eyes registered the sight. It was an enormous mutated earthworm with a hideously craggy appearance.

Tech was still lying partially down on the muddy ground. He said, "What the…?! That thing didn't register on any of the scanners?! How is that possible?!"

The worm turned its attention towards Tech. Tech let out a gasp when he realized the worm had him in his sights.

Danger was nearby and tried to touch Tech so he could teleport him away. However, before he could get to Tech, Lexi pounced upon Danger, thereby knocking him out of harm's way but also too far away from Tech to save him.

The worm swiftly lunged towards the prostrate Tech. In under the blink of an eye, Rev scooped up Tech and got him to safety.

The worm missed striking Tech but dug into the ground, perhaps in an attempt to escape.

Ace yelled out, "Don't let gruesome get away!" He optically lased the side of the worm.

The worm groaned and suddenly burst up under Ace's feet. Ace deftly leapt out of harm's way. Slam spun over to the worm. Utilizing Thunder Mode of his Tornado Maximizer, Slam twisted around the worm and caught the worm up an electric whirlwind. Slam easily spun the entire gigantic worm out of the ground. By the time, Slam was through with the worm, even the worm himself couldn't figure out his front from his back.

While the worm was dizzied, Ace took the opportunity to put the worm down for good. Ace said, "Nighty-night!" Then he optically lased the worm on its head to knock it out. Or at least Ace hoped he had aimed at the worm's head. When Ace heard the worm whimper into unconsciousness, he felt a sense of relief.

Danger had to struggle up and out of the muddy soil. Lexi was no help. Matter-of-fact, if Danger didn't know better, he could've sworn that she made virtually no effort to get off him after they fell down onto the muddy soil. He shrugged off that notion figuring that Lexi had the wind knocked out of her upon landing on top of him.

The Loonatics secured the worm and notified the proper authorities. Upon preliminary investigation, it turned out that the worm was a creation of the mad scientist Dr. Dare. The rock worm was a marvel of biogeological technology. It was an actual living creature, a twisted amalgamation of organic and inorganic substances. It was also discovered that the worm was engineered to have a cloaking mechanism to hide it from detection. Whether the worm was designed to been used as a weapon of mass destruction or a tunneling device, the absolute answer was locked away in the stony mind of the currently petrified Dr. Dare.

After the Loonatics wrapped up their case in Jonesville, they jetted back to headquarters. It was an unusually quiet trip. Even after they landed in the bay and put away their jetpacks, no one spoke casually. The team collectively went to the command center and begun the task of after mission procedures.

Tech was going over data that was procured from the Jonesville mission. He didn't look away from his monitor when he said, "Lexi, what was that?"

Rev sighed, "And-so-the-bubble-bursts."

Tech turned to face Lexi. "Seriously, Lexi; what was that about?"

Everyone turned to face Lexi. She was stunned. "What do you mean?" Lexi said.

Tech walked over to Lexi. He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I almost ended up worm food! Just because you're _mad_ doesn't give you the right to act unprofessionally on the field!"

Lexi looked wounded. She struggled to speak when Danger teleported between her and Tech.

Danger said, "Back off, Coyote! If it wasn't for Lexi's idea to go looking for trouble, the whole region of Jonesville would've been worm food."

Tech responded, "Perhaps, but it was _my_ research that pointed us in the direction of Jonesville."

Ace decided to intervene to cool things off. "Look, it was Lexi's idea to search for trouble—but Tech's research did lead us to investigate the Jonesville quakes—so you both get a gold star. Ok?"

Tech folded his arms and appeared even more annoyed.

Lexi leaned on Danger's back and then she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Duck, for sticking up for me." She gave him a gentle squeeze.

Danger said, "'Twas nothin'."

Ace made a face upon seeing Lexi and Danger's exchange. He said, "But, Tech does have a point."

Tech unfolded his arms and smiled. "Thank you!"

Lexi was still hugging Danger when she looked to Ace. "And what point would that be?"

Ace said, "Lexi," he took a breath, "you're not yourself."

Lexi said, "Well, Ace, if I'm not myself then who am I?"

Danger said, "She does have a point—Or at least a pointer point."

Ace ignored Danger. "Look, don't make this harder than it needs to be. If you want, we can discuss this matter later in private," Ace said to Lexi.

Danger said, "Oh no, buddy! This matter needs to be discussed right here and now!"

Ace said, "Duck, stay out of dis!"

Danger broke from Lexi's embrace. Danger said, "No! I know what this is all about!" He walked up to Ace and looked straight up into Ace's sapphire eyes. "You're jealous!"

Ace's face contorted.

Danger turned to his other male colleagues. "You're all jealous!"

Tech, Rev and Slam looked dumbfounded.

Danger walked back over to Lexi. He wrapped his arm around Lexi and said, "None of you can stand the idea that Lexi appreciates me."

Lexi joyfully clasped her hands.

Ace looked like he was going to explode and within a few seconds, he did. He loudly stomped his foot and bellowed, "DAT'S IT!!!"

Danger scrambled behind Lexi.

Tech and Rev tried to clutch each other but they both ended up clutching onto Slam since he happened to stand between them.

Ace pointed to Lexi. "Until we figure out what's wrong with you; you're on administrative duty until further notice!"

Lexi's ears drooped and tears welled up in her jade eyes.

Ace then pointed towards Danger, who was cowering behind Lexi. "And you're on administrative duty also!"

Danger peeked out from behind Lexi. Tears glistened in his aquamarine eyes. He asked in a meek voice, "Why?"

Ace growled, "Because you're dense!"

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with LOONATICS UNLEASHED series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: LOONATICS UNLEASHED and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers for taking the time to review chapter two. I really appreciate the reviews. For all those who have read the story thus far, I wish to thank you for taking the time to have read it. I hope you are finding the story worthwhile entertainment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Chapter 3**

Ace walked into the command center. He started his day with an invigorating shower, ate a hearty breakfast and afterwards completed an energizing workout. Too bad, he had a rough sleepless night. He went over to a workstation at the computer bank and sat down in a chair. He retrieved some data and studied the figures for a considerable amount of time. Although he made some progress, after awhile he had some trouble concentrating. Ace leaned back in the chair, shut his eyes and proceeded to meditate when he heard someone step into the room. Ace opened his eyes and swiveled the chair towards the doorway.

The sliding doors automatically closed behind Lexi. She stood just inside of the doorway. She smiled sheepishly and fidgeted somewhat. "Can I speak with you?"

Ace got out of the chair and walked over to the conference table. "Sure, Lex; what's on your mind?" He leaned against the table.

Lexi walked over to Ace. "I'm so, _so_ very sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course. Can you forgive me?"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have blown up like that. I should've been more understanding of the situation and talked to you in private. I didn't mean to humiliate you in front of the others."

"That's all right. I acted foolish. You called me out on it—rightfully so." Lexi took a deep breath. "But don't worry—I'm okay now."

Ace cocked an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes—I got a good night's rest—woke up refreshed and clearheaded."

"And dat's dat?"

"Yes." Lexi looked down and off to the side. "I—I was only trying to make Duck feel good about himself. Sometimes, he feels unappreciated."

"Uh, huh."

Lexi fidgeted with her jade ribbon, which dangled from around the base of her ears. "And—I went overboard." She glanced up at Ace. "I'm truly sorry."

"Okay. I'll accept that."

"And, Ace…."

"What?"

"Can you please forgive Duck?"

"He's a grown drake. He can ask for forgiveness himself."

"But—you know how stubborn and prideful Duck can be."

"Of course."

"So—I'm sure he's so very sorry. Please forgive him. For the sake of the team."

Ace twitched his mouth.

"For my sake." Lexi gazed imploring at Ace.

Ace momentarily looked to the ceiling, he let out a sigh then he looked back at Lexi. "Okay."

Lexi clasped her hands. "So that means both Duck and I are back to full team status?"

"Well, just one more day. If there are no violations by then, I don't see why not."

Lexi jumped for joy. "Oh, thank you, Ace!"

Ace grinned lopsidedly. "You're welcome."

Lexi grinned at Ace then she practically skipped out of the command center.

When Lexi entered the corridor, Ace heard her greet someone as the automated doors of the command center closed. Within a span of some minutes, Tech walked into the command center.

Ace stood up from his leaning position against the conference table. "You're just the one I wanted to see."

"That's good because I got something to tell you." Tech went over to Ace.

"So, did you and Lexi smooth things out?" Ace inquired.

Tech answered, "Yes, she just apologized profusely."

Ace and Tech were quiet for a few seconds.

Ace said, "She's not herself."

"Definitely," Tech replied.

Ace let out a deep breath. "I need you to figure out what's wrong with Lexi. Perhaps, I need to convince her to take a physical in order to see what's up."

Tech waved his hand dismissively. "There's no need for that. I think I found out what's _bugging_ her."

"And what would that be?"

Tech whipped out the repaired scarab and placed it upon the conference table.

Ace looked at the contraption. "A _bug_—very funny."

"I thought so." Tech chuckled softly.

Ace turned his head to roll his eyes politely. He looked back at Tech. "And what does that bug have to do with Lexi's odd behavior?"

"You remember that night when Lexi and Duck went out to see a holovie."

"Hmm, the very next day was when she started acting weird."

"That's true. But the night before was when she and Duck came upon," Tech pointed to the sparkly scarab, "that."

"What's it really?"

"I'll show you." Tech picked up the object and went over to a workstation at the computer bank. He placed the coleopteran contraption on a scanner. Tech then pressed a series of buttons. The scanner lit up, and a schematic appeared on a holographic display. "It's an exceedingly sophisticated robotic mechanism. However, Lexi was right about one thing."

Ace had come over to the display and was studying the schematic. "What would that be?"

"The mechanism _was_ malfunctioning. But, in more ways than she thought—the scarab's supposed to have a retrieval fail-safe program but it apparently failed."

"I wonder why."

"My guess is that it's a prototype, so it's—_buggy_." Tech chuckled.

Ace winced slightly. "What's its purpose?"

"From what I can tell, it seems like a high-end luxury item, most likely with an astronomical retail price."

"I guess for the person who has everything."

"Just about, except for something…."

Ace looked intrigued.

Tech said, "This so-called toy has a dubious purpose. Within the housing, there's an injection sac containing trace amounts of an unknown chemical substance."

"An injection sac, huh?"

"Yeah, and it 'bit' Lexi."

"Wonderful," Ace said sarcastically. "Do you know who's responsible?"

"Strangely, yes." Tech smiled as he touched the holographic display. A portion of the schematic was highlighted and magnified.

Ace read the trademark inscription. "Strangelove Inc!" Ace rubbed his chin. "Aren't they a pharmaceutical company, spearheaded by the illustrious Dr. Strangelove?"

"Affirmative. SI specializes in mood modifiers and enhancers."

Ace said, "Bingo! We're going to make an appointment to see the doctor."

Ace decided to travel with Tech to visit Strangelove Incorporated. Before Ace left with Tech, Ace had given Danger and Lexi menial tasks to keep them occupied. Ace had then appointed Rev and Slam to sentinel duty at the headquarters, to keep a watch on Lexi and possibly Danger.

Danger stepped into his quarters. He was annoyed by the mindless chores that Ace assigned to him. He figured Ace was punishing him for the quarrel that occurred last night. Danger knew that eventually he would apologize but he wanted Ace to stew in his own juices just a tad bit longer.

Danger took the towel from around his neck and tossed it onto a nearby chair. At least, for today, he got in a good swim. For Danger, there was no physical activity more revitalizing than swimming. Well, that wasn't quite true; there was one other physical activity that he considered the best in revitalization. He chuckled under his breath. He had already freshened up at the athletic complex in Loonatics Headquarters. He simply came back to his quarters to get out of his swimming trunks and into uniform. He said nearly inaudible, "Now, I'm ready to conquer anything."

"Anything?" a soft voice said.

Danger nearly jumped out of his black feathers.

Lexi stepped out of the shadow of the walk-in closet.

Danger gasped. "Lexi! I can't believe you just came out of the closet!"

Lexi arched a brow then she glanced over Danger. "You look good in a bathing suit."

Danger choked out, "T-thanks."

Lexi asked, "Well, how do I look?"

Lexi didn't need to ask Danger that question because he was already studying her appearance. As was Danger, Lexi wasn't wearing her color-coded uniform. She wore a strapless shimmering pink gown which clung to her body in such a way that it looked painted on. The gown allowed her fluffy tail to be exposed, had a plunging open back and a slit on the side that practically went up to the hip. She wore long, satiny green gloves and had on shimmering pink pumps to complete the outfit. Still true to her individual style, Lexi sported a satiny green ribbon that dangled from the base of her perky ears.

Danger tried to speak but instead he sputtered causing spittle to fly from his mouth.

"Do I look like your holo dream girl?" Lexi struck a sultry pose.

Danger wiped the drool from his mouth. "Oh, please!"

Lexi slumped out of her sultry pose. "I'm not as hot as Tanta Liza?"

"What?! I bet Tanta Liza wishes she was as hot as you."

Lexi immediately perked up. She leapt across the room and threw her arms around Danger. "Oh, Duck. I'm burning up inside."

Danger trembled in Lexi's embrace. He loudly gulped then said, "There's a cream for that, you know."

Lexi giggled breathlessly. "You're so funny. That's one of the many reasons why I find you so fascinating."

Danger slipped out of her embrace and stepped backward. "You find me fascinating?"

"Yes." Lexi stepped forward and once more, embraced him. She slowly ran her gloved hands down his back. "I find it amazing how your feathers are so soft but your musculature is so hard."

A strangled sound escaped Danger's bill. Once again, he mustered the strength to slip from Lexi's embrace and back up some more. When the back of his legs touched the side of his bed, it dawned on him that Lexi had been slowly herding him towards the bed. With nowhere else to backup, Lexi was able to embrace him tightly.

Lexi had pressed her athletically toned figure against Danger's taut sinewy physique. She nuzzled against the side of his neck. His muscles tensed further upon the sensation of her respiration. She said softly, "You smell delicious." Lexi moved her attention away from Danger's neck towards his bill. She whispered, "I bet you taste delicious."

Danger could feel Lexi's warm breath against his bill. He figured he should do something.

Danger teleported out of Lexi's arms. His sudden teleportation caused Lexi to lose her balance and she pitched forward onto his bed.

Danger reappeared on the other side of the room. He watched Lexi flip around on his bed into a reclining position. She sexily tossed her head to get her blonde bangs out of her eyes. As she lounged upon his bed, he wasn't sure if he should run away or towards her. He said, "Ace _was_ right. There's something _wrong_ with you."

Lexi sat up on Danger's bed. She said in a soft sad voice, "_I'm wrong_?"

Danger murmured, "If you're wrong, I don't want right." When he saw a smirk appear on Lexi's face, he mentally berated himself for forgetting about Lexi's super hearing.

Danger gestured for Lexi to stay put. "You, stay here, okay. I'm going…."

Lexi interrupted, "No. You're staying here with me." She got off the bed.

Danger looked surprised. "What?!"

Lexi sauntered towards Danger. "You heard me. You're staying—because you want to be here with me."

"And how do you know that?"

"You had ample time to Quack _far_ away from me. But you didn't?"

Danger twisted his bill. "Don't you dare use that femiminine wiles psychoblabber on me. It won't work…."

Lexi was upon Danger. She stared into his aqua eyes. She said, "Well?"

All Danger could do was stare back.

Lexi leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I thought so."

Suddenly, Danger grabbed Lexi and in one deft move, he spun her around into a dipping embrace.

Lexi's eyes went wide. "Oh, my!" She giggled softly. "The tide has turned."

Danger struggled with himself. Lexi was his friend; he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He turned to his conscience for some answers.

"_Screw her!"_ _his inner demon crowed._

_His inner angel chirped, "I agree with the demon!"_

Danger sighed and realized that he couldn't argue with common sense.

Lexi reached up and lovingly touched the side of his face. As if she could read Danger's mind, she whispered, "Hmm, decisions, decisions." Lexi danced her fingers from the side of Danger's face, down to the top lip of his bill then coyly withdrew her hand.

Danger glanced down to Lexi's ruby tinged lips. He said in a faraway voice, "Is this for real?"

"As real as it could get." Lexi flung her arms up, held on to Danger's back and pulled herself up tight against his body. "Don't I feel real?"

Danger groaned inaudibly. He tightened his embrace to accommodate Lexi's change in position. He tore his eyes off her inviting lips and looked upwards into her bedroom eyes.

"I never knew you could be chivalrous," Lexi remarked with a note of frustration.

"I never knew your natural eye color is as bright as the clear blue sky," Danger rejoined silkily.

"Hmm, tell me more about my eyes," Lexi replied breathlessly.

Danger's willpower began to ebb. He spoke in a barely audible voice, "Well, what's wrong with a little lovin' between friends." He let his hands delve into the soft, honey-colored fur of Lexi's exposed back.

Lexi moaned in pleasure. She whispered, "Friends? No, we're soul mates. This is kismet."

Danger gazed soulfully into Lexi's eyes and then he saw _it_, something that caused his inner demon and angel to clutch each other in abject horror. Danger yelped while he teleported.

When Danger reappeared outside in the corridor, he could hear the faint thud of Lexi hitting his bedroom floor. He scrambled down the corridor into the main lounge. He turned a corner and slammed into Rev. They both fell backwards onto their posteriors.

Danger sprang to his feet. He panted as he wailed, "Rev! Save me!"

Rev was puzzled. "Save-you-from-what?!" He stood up.

"Not what? Whom?" Danger tried to catch his breath. "She's—trying to—tie me down! She's…!"

"Duck, you can run but you can't hide," Lexi said, from around the bend of the corridor.

Danger screeched then teleported.

Lexi got to where Danger was standing as the last remnants of his teleportation energy signature dissipated.

Rev's tongue dangled out of his beak as his eyes raced over Lexi's form. He cried out, "Sweet-meep-meep!!" Immediately, he felt shamed for his behavior and slapped himself across the beak.

Lexi giggled self-consciously. She felt flattered by Rev's attention but she knew that she better work on damage control. "Don't be alarmed. Duck and I are killing some free time by playing a game."

Rev shook his head in a vain attempt to get his concentration back. He inquired, "A-game? Can-I-play?"

Lexi grinned nervously. "Well, this game is two-player only. Sorry."

"What-kind-of-game-are-you-guys-playing-anyway-virtual-board-card-puzzle…?"

Lexi interrupted, "Um, a role playing game." She paused for a moment then continued to say, "Duck wanted this role but he lost at rock-paper-scissors." She grinned broadly, as she gestured at her sultry attire.

Rev nearly choked on laughter.

Lexi figured while Rev was in a fit of hysterics that was the perfect time to get away. "You know I don't like to lose. So, I better get going." Her super hearing picked up Danger's whereabouts. She bolted towards the entranceway of the main lounge and waved a hasty good-bye to Rev who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

Danger had teleported to another section of the complex. He ran down the corridor and slammed straight into Slam. Danger fell backwards onto his posterior.

Slam didn't even budge an inch from the collision. He looked down at Danger. Slam muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Whatever he said, it didn't sound approving.

Danger jumped up onto his feet. "Slam, you got to save me!"

Slam grunted inquisitively.

"Lexi…!"

"There you are!" Lexi interrupted Danger's plead as she ran down the corridor towards him.

Danger wailed to Slam, "Ball and chain…!" Danger teleported away.

Slam was baffled by Danger's behavior. When he spotted Lexi running towards him, he was even more baffled. She stopped in front of him.

While she breathed heavily, Slam's ruby eyes voraciously consumed the spectacular sight that was Lexi. His tongue wagged out of his mouth as he drooled profusely. He got into a spin and spun down the corridor ricocheting like a pinball in a pinball machine.

Lexi shrugged her shoulders upon Slam's departure. She dolefully slumped against the wall of the corridor. Suddenly, her ears twitched. She cocked her head in the direction of the sound. She moved away from the wall then ran down the corridor, towards the direction from whence she came.

Danger quietly snuck back into his quarters. He glanced around then he secured all the locking mechanisms for the door. When that task was complete, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. He figured he could take a quick ice-cold shower then suit up. From there, he could try to contact Ace and Tech. Danger twisted up his bill. He was annoyed that when he could use Ace and Tech's help the most, that's when they decided to go off to who knows where.

Danger crept into his walk-in closet, just to make sure Lexi wasn't hiding there. Her lovely perfume still lingered in the air. He took in a deep breath. He could detect a hint of her intoxicating natural scent. He let out a deep sigh. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He somberly went back to his mission of ensuring she wasn't still present in his room.

He peeked into the adjoining bathroom. Danger glanced around then he skulked over to the shower. He peeked inside the shower area—nothing. He slunk to the sink. He glimpsed into the basin—nothing. He tiptoed to the toilet. He lifted up the toilet lid—nothing. It was all clear. He exited the bathroom.

Danger rummaged through his closet and came upon a pile of clothes in the corner. He dove into the pile and resurfaced with a skeleton in tow. He screamed then realized the skeleton was an old prankster prop. Danger laughed self-consciously then he tossed the skeleton aside. After he thoroughly checked the closet, he felt totally secure.

He came upon his full-length mirror at the end wall of the closet. While Danger checked his reflection in the mirror, a thought crossed his mind about how he didn't need to contact anyone. He was smart enough to outmaneuver Lexi. He could easily take her on all by himself. Danger posed triumphantly then without warning, his body completely seized up.

Even though Danger was physically frozen, somehow he retained a sense of awareness. He saw in the reflection of the mirror, standing in the entranceway of the walk-in closet, was Lexi holding a ray gun.

Lexi sauntered right behind Danger. She leaned over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him. She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. "You look very sexy. Perfect," she purred. "You shouldn't have run. Resistance is futile." She brandished the ray gun. "I didn't want to use this. And I thought I didn't have too." She sighed then said, "But a doe's got to do, what a doe's got to do."

Lexi placed her free hand on Danger's bare chest. "Do you know what I love? Besides you, of course." She giggled softly then went on to say, "That Tech derived this gun from the specs of the freezing rifle and cannon that Otto possessed. The wonderful thing is that this smaller handheld device has a few modifications, such as the different levels of inertia." Lexi stroked her hand over Danger's chest. His feathers were still soft to the touch, even though he couldn't move a single muscle. "And with the setting I used, you're still pliable." She demonstrated by easily repositioning his hand.

Danger would've looked shocked if he could have.

Lexi whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Duck. With what I have in mind, we'll be together forever."

In the mirror's reflection, Danger's fixed gaze saw Lexi's lips slowly curl into a wicked smile.

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with LOONATICS UNLEASHED series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: LOONATICS UNLEASHED and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers who took the time to review the previous chapters. I also wish to thank those who took the time to review this chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and especially, the encouragement. For all those who are following the story, I wish to thank you for taking the time to read it. I hope you are finding the story worthwhile entertainment.


	5. Chapter 4

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Chapter 4**

Ace and Tech returned to headquarters after an enlightening meeting with Dr. Strangelove. Immediately after arriving back at the headquarters, Ace and Tech went into the command center. Ace figured he would call a staff meeting in order to kill two birds with one stone. One reason was to lure Lexi in for treatment with the antidote that Dr. Strangelove readily provided. The second reason was for the very bird Ace felt like killing, Danger. Ace was already annoyed by Danger's accusatory behavior from last night but then Ace discovered that Danger was the one responsible for denying assistance for retrieval of the defective experimental device. Ace had to apologize profusely on behalf of the Loonatics but he wanted to make sure Danger also personally apologizes. Ace snorted aloud to himself.

Tech was sitting at the conference table with Ace. Tech inquired, "Duck?"

Ace said, "Who else? Sometimes I wonder why I put up with dat duck."

"Well, Duck does have some redeeming qualities," Tech paused then went on to say, "I suppose."

Ace smirked.

Rev and Slam entered the command center. While Rev and Slam took their seats at the conference table, everyone exchanged greetings.

Ace asked Rev and Slam, "So where's Lexi and Duck?"

Rev and Slam glanced guiltily at each other.

Ace looked annoyed. "Well?"

Rev answered, "Where-in-what-sense-of the-word-because-there-are-a-lot-of-meanings-and-variations-on-the-word-such-as-whereabouts-whereas-whereby-wherefore-wherein-whereof-whereupon-wherever..."

Tech interjected, "Cut to the chase!"

"We-don't-know-where-they-are," Rev said.

Slam grunted in agreement.

Ace slumped while heaving a sigh of disgust. "How could you guys let 'em slip through your fingers?"

Slam grinned bashfully as he sputtered.

Ace and Tech both arched their eyebrows.

Rev was blushing. He said in a manner slower than usual for him, "Yeah, Lexi looked smoking hot."

Ace thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "There should be some security footage," he remarked.

Tech snickered at Ace.

Ace said, "Hey, it's to study what we're up against."

Tech said with a smirk on his face, "Sure…."

Ace ignored Tech's comment. He said to Rev and Slam, "Fine—Lexi's was runnin' around lookin' hot. So, where was Duck?"

Slam chortled, "Running away."

Tech said in disbelief, "Running away from Lexi?"

Slam grunted an affirmative.

Tech and Ace burst into laughter.

Rev said, "That's-not-the-half-of-it-Duck-wanted-to-be-the-one-dressed-up-in-the-sexy-gown."

Ace and Tech immediately stopped laughing. For a few moments, they stared in utter shock. Then they laughed even harder than before. It was quite awhile before they reasonably calmed down.

Rev said to Ace and Tech, "Believe-me-I-rolled-on-the-ground-in-laughter-when-Lexi-told-me-that. When-I-told-Slam-it-took-quite-awhile-for-him-to-stop-laughing."

Slam chuckled in agreement.

Tech struggled to stop choking from laughter. "Granted, Duck has his peculiar predilections for fashion, but I can't see him crossing that line."

Ace wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "I wouldn't want to _see_ him crossing that line." Ace said to Rev, "Why would Lexi tell you something like that?"

Rev said, "After-Duck-asked-for-my-help-then-ran-away-from-Lexi-she-came-over-to-me-and-said-that-her-and-Duck-were-playing-a-role-playing-game."

Ace asked, "A role playing game?"

Rev answered, "Yes."

Ace snorted. "Yeah, right! RPG my fluffy white cotton tail!"

Rev said, "Well-whatever-they-were-doing-it-had-something-to-do-with-being-tied-up."

Tech said, "Huh? Come again?"

"Say what?" Ace said.

Rev replied, "Duck-told-me-that-Lexi-was-going-to-tie-him-down."

Ace and Tech goggled at Rev.

Slam grunted, "Ball and chain."

Tech still was puzzled. However, Ace's mind began to comprehend what had happened and what was going to happen; and as Ace's mind began to grasp the situation, his expression of confusion transmuted into a look of horror.

Lexi's ears twitched slightly. She glanced out the picturesque window. She loved all the excitement of the glamorous bustling district. She smiled to herself, just a few moments away and she'll be able to wallow in pure bliss. She snuggled up against Danger and whispered, "I can hardly contain myself."

Danger couldn't respond because he was still in a state of induced paralysis.

An elderly female buzzard walked over to Lexi and Danger who were perched on a loveseat. She remarked, "You make a lovely couple."

Lexi said, "Why, thank you."

The elderly buzzard said, "Your documentation is in order. You're up next."

Lexi said, "That's wonderful, Maude!" She looked to Danger and giggled.

Maude commented, "My, he's unruffled. Most grooms are a bundle of nerves."

"Not my Duck. He's so cool it's like he's frozen. That's just one of the many reasons why I love him so very much."

Maude glanced at Danger. "Hmm, the strong, silent type." With her hand, she shielded her mouth from Danger's view. She leaned in towards Lexi and whispered, "And handsome too. You're a lucky bunny."

Lexi giggled.

Maude straightened up then said, "I'll check and see if the chapel is ready for you two lovebirds." She chuckled as she went off into the adjoining room.

Lexi said to Danger, "Oh, this is the happiest day ever!" She leaned in close to his ear then whispered, "And tonight will be the happiest night ever." She danced her fingers along the lapel of Danger's tuxedo. "There'll be nothing to stop us. No more guilty conscience. No more being just friends. Just you, me and a little thing called consummation." Lexi softly kissed the side of Danger's head.

Maude, the wedding coordinator, poked her head out of the adjoining room. "We're ready!"

Lexi jumped up from the loveseat. She then pulled Danger up off the loveseat and onto his feet. She went behind him and placed her arms under his arms, in order to wrap her arms tightly around his chest. She took in a deep breath, breathed out heavily then proceeded to drag him into the main room of the chapel.

Lexi dragged Danger into the wedding chapel. She briefly stopped dragging him and took in the ambience of the wedding chapel room.

The chapel was designed in such a way that it appeared intimate but it could contain a sizeable amount of individuals. The white room had a neo-modern take on ancient Greco-Roman style. Ornamental pillars and sculptures representing love decorated the space. A variety of fresh fragrant white flowers in sprays adorned the room. There were light fixtures designed to mimic perfectly the appearance of old-fashioned wax candles. Soft soulful music wafted through the air. The high vaulted ceiling had a transparent roof that allowed the natural beauty of the sky to add to the heavenly atmosphere.

Lexi highly approved of the décor but she turned her attention away from the room and back to Danger. She figured the sooner she got Danger to the altar, the sooner he could scratch her itch.

Lexi started to drag Danger when she noticed Maude watching the spectacle. Lexi grinned shamefacedly at the coordinator.

Maude said, "Oh no, dearie. Don't be ashamed. He's far more willing than some who have to be dragged in here, kicking and screaming."

Lexi said, "Really?"

Maude replied, "Yes." Maude came over to Lexi and Danger. "Here let me help you." The elderly buzzard was surprisingly strong; she easily picked up Danger's feet as Lexi held onto his torso.

Lexi smiled in relief. She and Maude carried Danger up to the altar and stood him upright in front of the awaiting minister.

Lexi said to Maude, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Maude waved dismissively. "It's nothing, dearie. That's what a coordinator is for." Maude stepped over to the side to act as a witness to the ceremony.

Lexi straightened up her bridal ensemble and then she straightened up Danger's tuxedo outfit.

A young adult buzzard, who happened to be Maude's son, was the minister for the wedding chapel. "I'm Minister Booby Buzzard. Duh, my mama dun' told me to get ya' two married. So, ya'll ready?"

Lexi nodded affirmatively.

Minister Buzzard said, "Dearly…."

Lexi said, "Oops, one second." She grabbed Danger's shoulders, turned him around to face her and then she grasped his hands. "Okay, ready. Go ahead."

"Duh, alrighty then." Minister Buzzard cleared his throat then he said:

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses—duh, a witness—to join Danger Duck and Lexi Bunny in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all entities; and therefore—is not by any—to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly—but reverently, prudently, intentionally and solemnly. Into this respectable estate, these two beings present now come to be joined. If anyone is aware of just cause why they may not be lawfully joined—let them speak now or forever hold their peace!

The doors to the wedding chapel suddenly flung open. The startled wedding party, with the exception of Danger, turned to face the sudden disturbance.

Ace leapt through the doorway of the wedding chapel. He saw Lexi and Danger at the altar. Danger was smartly dressed in a white tuxedo with a silvery trim. Lexi was a vision of exquisite beauty; she wore a flowing white wedding gown ensemble that was embellished with sparkling silvery trim. Ace cried out, "NO!!!"

The rest of the Loonatics had followed Ace into the wedding chapel.

Tech glanced around and commented, "This looks like a nice place to get married."

"Hey-don't-look-at-me-when-you-say-that," Rev retorted.

Tech rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Slam looked to Tech and Rev and chuckled.

For a few tense minutes, Lexi looked dumbfounded at her fellow Loonatics. However, those minutes passed quickly; and Lexi's confusion turned to furor. She shouted at Ace, "You! You hate to see me happy!" Her eyes glowed pink from her meteoric gifted abilities. "Suffer!" She directed a Brain Blast at Ace.

Ace was surprised by Lexi's reaction but by being a skilled fighter, he was still able to move easily out of the way of Lexi's blast. Ace glumly took out his collapsible sword. He never thought the day would come where he would need to use it against a friend, especially Lexi.

Rev super sped around the room, snagging the wedding coordinator and the minister in one smooth trip. Rev placed the coordinator and the minister in the adjoining waiting room. Rev said to the Buzzards, "I-guess-you-folks-aren't-use-to-such-a-ruckus?"

The Buzzards looked to each other then they looked to Rev.

"Duh, are you kidding?" Minister Buzzard said.

Mama Maude Buzzard said, "Yeah, dearie. There are more fights in here than in the neighboring Crabby Cribbage Casino's boxing arena."

Rev was flabbergasted.

Lexi was furious. How dare her so-called friends try to deny her happiness with her one true love? Nonetheless, she was aware that she was battling her friends. She figured that if she could beat them, they would realize how serious she was about being with Danger. She didn't utilize the full amount of her power, just a low-level disabler.

Ace had instructed the team not to hurt Lexi, just disable her. He knew it didn't really need to be said but he hoped that by mentioning aloud that they were fighting a fellow Loonatic, it would help to snap Lexi out of her chemically induced passion. Unfortunately, the potion flowing through her veins wasn't designed to be so easily overcome.

Ace saw Danger standing at the altar while the battle ensued. Ace shouted to Danger, "Hey, Duck! Get the lead out! Either fight or flight!"

Danger didn't move a muscle, not even a feather.

Tech noticed and said, "So that's where my _Immediate Immobilizer 6-X_™went. Lexi?"

Lexi lifted up the side of her wedding gown revealing a shapely leg.

Tech let out a hearty wolf whistle.

Slam slobbered profusely.

Ace's eyes practically jumped out of his head and rolled up Lexi's leg. He hollered, "Great Googly Moogly!"

Lexi smirked. She lifted up her gown further and whipped the ray gun out from a holster on her upper thigh. "Yeah, I got your gun right here!" She shot the gun at Tech.

Tech barely had time to move out of the way of the flash freezing shot. Tech fell to the floor, rolled up into a crouching position and then swiftly whipped out a small gun. He aimed for Lexi.

Lexi shot a Brain Blast at Tech.

Tech was hit right between the eyes. He yelped as he fell backwards. The gun he was holding flew through the air.

Slam spun over and caught the gun in mid-air. From there, he directed a low level Tornado Maximizer towards Lexi.

Lexi tried to move out of the way but the tornado burst was faster and she was caught up in the whirlwind. The tornado was gone as quickly as it was generated but it successfully left Lexi in a state of disorientation.

Ace flipped through the air towards Lexi. He figured he'd grab her while she's off guard.

Lexi spun around and shot a blast from the ray gun at Ace. While Ace was landing in front of Lexi, he adroitly deflected the shot with his Guardian Strike Sword. Lexi was barely able to duck the deflected shot. Unfortunately, for Slam who tried to sneak up behind Lexi, he was struck with the deflected shot. His body immediately solidified in place.

Before Lexi could use the ray gun again, Ace had optically lased it out of her hand.

Lexi cried out in pain. She lamented to Ace, "How could you!" She looked like she was going to liquefy into a puddle of sorrow.

There was remorse in Ace's voice, "Lex…." He didn't get the chance to complete his sentence since Lexi directed a Brain Blast at him. He moved but he wasn't able to clear completely the line of fire. Her blast struck him in the shoulder. Ace winced. Even though her blast was at a low level, it still packed quite a wallop. Ace slumped to the floor while he clutched his stinging shoulder.

Rev had sped over to Tech. Tech was unconscious but otherwise, okay. Rev then sped over to Slam. Slam was completely rock-hard. Luckily, Slam had dropped the specialized antidote delivery gun right before he was hit by the maximum level immobilization ray. As Rev went to retrieve the gun, Lexi turned to him.

Lexi snarled, "Not so fast!"

Rev snatched the gun and went into Sonic Speed before Lexi could strike him with a Brain Blast.

Lexi grunted. Disabling Rev wasn't going to be easy. She lunged for the immobilization gun but Rev swept it up in the blink of an eye. Lexi snorted then strategically lobbed Brain Blasts around the room in an attempt to knock Rev out of Sonic Speed.

Ace used the time he was down to think up a plan. He looked over to Danger who as a dummy was detached from the entire ruckus. Ace smiled to himself and figured it was time to get Danger involved.

Lexi continued trying to strike Rev with her blasts, but to no avail. Lexi knew that she had to trick Rev in order to get the upper hand. Lexi figured that while she attempted to strike at Rev, it would buy her time to devise the plan to stop him. She arched her brow, the moment she was struck with inspiration.

Nevertheless, before Lexi could implement her ruse, Ace had called out to her. Lexi whipped around to see Ace, just outside of the doorway to the chapel, holding onto Danger. Lexi mentally cursed at herself, she was so busy concentrating on stopping Rev that she lost track of Ace and her love, Danger.

Ace said, "I'm goin' to take Duck to where ya'll _never_ see him again."

Lexi screamed with all of her might, "NO!!!"

Lexi's scream shook the room and startled Rev out of Sonic Speed. He never knew she could scream like that. Rev realized that Lexi must've discharged a mild blanketing level of her Brain Blast upon screaming so forcefully.

Lexi charged towards Danger.

Rev figured he better take the shot while he can. He aimed the gun at Lexi and shot her.

Lexi's eyes widened upon being struck. She stopped short; her body tensed instinctually. For a nervous second, she feared that Rev hit her with the immobilization gun. She didn't want to be frozen looking slightly disheveled and she especially didn't want to be frozen with an unflattering expression of distress etched on her face. She knew she was struck with that other gun, when she was able to glance back at Rev. She caught the sorrow in Rev's emerald eyes but she didn't take the time to dwell on it since she figured she better make a run for Danger, while she still had the chance.

Lexi tried to run towards Danger but she realized that she could barely gather the strength to move. She noticed that as the seconds went on, she felt increasingly sluggish. She sensed something was racing through her bloodstream as she started to go down on her knees. Lexi's legs swiftly melted under her. She was barely able to prop herself up from the floor. She reached out her languid hand towards Danger. She whispered his name and was just able to touch him right before she plummeted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with LOONATICS UNLEASHED series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: LOONATICS UNLEASHED and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers who took the time to review the previous chapters. I really appreciate the reviews and the encouragement. I wish to thank in advance, those who will take the time to review this chapter. For all those who are following the story, I wish to thank you for taking the time to read it. I hope you are finding the story worthwhile entertainment.


	6. Epilogue

**Once Smitten, Twice Awry**

**Epilogue**

The sun had just risen. The morning dew helped to carry the delightful fragrances of the park's flora in the crisp air. Lexi strolled through the winding pathway of the park. She wasn't wearing her typical uniform but instead sported comfy but trendy civvies. This early morning, she needed to go out and get some air. The antidote helped to give her a good night sleep. She thought it was too bad that the antidote couldn't erase her memories.

Lexi walked around the lily pad pond then came upon the piazza fountain section of the park. She walked over to a nearby-secluded gazebo. She went inside the intimate little gazebo and sat down on the bench. She began to observe the surroundings. There were very few people in the park at that hour, with the exception of a few joggers. She watched for a while then her mind drifted into a daydream.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice said.

Lexi's mind was startled out of the clouds. She turned to the direction of the voice. "Duck?"

Danger, like Lexi, was also out of uniform. He also wore trendy, causal wear. He said, "Well?"

Lexi said, "Take a seat." She gestured for Danger to sit down. After Danger sat down next to her, Lexi asked, "How did you find me?"

"We always come to this spot to unwind."

"Oh, yeah. That's true." Lexi simpered.

"I'm glad we got a day off."

"Yeah, me too."

Lexi and Danger sat quietly for a few moments.

Danger cleared his throat.

Lexi asked, "Did you say …?"

"Nothin'," Danger interjected. He glanced at the surroundings. "It's going to be weird leaving all this behind."

"That's true." Lexi sighed. "But, we knew becoming superheroes would mean some sacrifices."

"It's a big sacrifice to leave Acmetropolis altogether."

Lexi gestured an affirmative response. "Thankfully, Zadavia agreed to stay a little while longer as our boss until her and Optimatus's official rule on Freleng is reinstated."

"But, she's only going to remain our boss just for a little while longer. And, once our new HQ on Blanc is completed—we outta here."

Lexi sighed dolefully. "Well, at least, this transitional period gives us some time to adjust."

"Yeah," Danger paused then commented, "So much has changed…," his voice trailed off.

Lexi and Danger were silent for quite awhile.

Danger leaned over to Lexi and whispered, "Do you want to talk about the elephant in the piazza?"

Lexi flashed a puzzled look at Danger. He discreetly pointed out a jogging female pachydermoid. The elephant wore a mismatched sports ensemble that barely covered her intimate body parts.

Lexi gasped, "That's the definition of tacky."

They both chuckled.

Danger said, "So, Lexi—about what happened…."

Lexi snorted and got up from the bench.

Danger grabbed her arm. "Hey, we need to talk."

Lexi looked down to Danger. His aqua eyes gazed imploringly up at her. She turned her head away from him. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She sat back down on the bench. Danger then let go of her arm.

Lexi looked out to the piazza. "Go ahead."

Danger was quiet for a while then he softly spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Lexi looked to Danger. She knew it was unusual for him to take responsibility. "You're sorry? For what?"

"If I didn't ignore that scientist's distress call—you wouldn't have gone through all of that…."

Lexi nodded in agreement.

Danger said, "Hey, I thought you would say that it wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't feel guilty."

"Um, no. It was _your_ fault and _you_ should feel guilty."

"Thank _you_ so very much. You should be apologizing to me too."

"Why should I be doing that?"

"With all the things you've done to me…."

Lexi interjected, "Duck, I," she paused then said, "I was addled by that serum."

"Yeah, blame it all on the serum."

"It was all the serum—okay." Lexi grunted. "What kind of stupid gift was that thing supposed to be?"

"Didn't you read the report? The pink bug that bit you was faulty. The serum was supposed to be delivered painlessly. Of course, that didn't happen with the prototype. That bug's goin' to be in a line of other insects called 'Just Buggy'. There's a different bug for different moods. As you know, the pink scarab is adoration."

"Thank you, Mr. Datanet—yes, I read the report this morning. It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh." Danger was quiet for a moment. "So, you were in love with me…."

"Look, that wasn't love. That experimental serum was designed for an alien species. It's only supposed to give them a harmless buzz. Apparently, it's dangerously potent outside of that species." Lexi grimaced. "Thank goodness, such an inane product idea like that will only be marketed to some remote planet."

"So, you don't have any feelings for me?"

"We shouldn't be having this conversation."

Lexi and Danger stayed silent for some time.

Danger said, "That day when you asked me out to see a holovie. How come you asked me last?"

Lexi looked shamefaced.

"Well, Lex?"

"I—um—we been hanging out a lot lately. I just wanted to ask someone else for a change. You know, to bond with the other members of the team."

"Why?"

"I don't want … why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Simply curious," Danger said.

"I bet," Lexi replied.

"I can't believe you told Rev that I wanted to wear that extremely sexy gown of yours."

Lexi looked completely ashamed. "Duck, I was desperate. I needed something to distract Rev with."

Danger shook his head. There was a touch of admiration in his voice when he said, "My, my Lex. You were so devious, so manipulative, so wicked…."

"That's not me."

"Sure, it wasn't."

"I don't know what you're insinuating. The serum created fake emotions, artificial thoughts."

"That wasn't in the report. The report said that the various serums actually enhanced emotions."

"When did you start reading reports?" Lexi was perturbed.

Danger smiled teasingly. "How come you wanted to marry me simply to make soup?"

"What?!"

"You said at the chapel something about consommé. That makes no sense. I would've been willing to do that. We can consommé later today, if you like."

"Uh, yeah." Lexi giggled self-consciously. "So, you _were_ fully aware while paralyzed?" She looked embarrassed.

Danger nodded an affirmative.

Lexi tried to read Danger's body language but she couldn't figure out what he was really feeling.

Danger said, "I gotta say, great choice in wedding attire. I looked devilishly debonair in that white tux."

Lexi nodded in affirmation.

"And you—you looked—absolutely stunning in that wedding gown."

For a few seconds, Lexi stared wide-eyed at Danger. It wasn't everyday when he lauded someone other than himself. "Gee, thanks, Duck."

Danger said, "I wonder what would've happened—you know, between us—if Ace and the others didn't stop you from marrying me."

Lexi was quiet for a while. She looked out to the piazza. "I wasn't thinking straight," she paused then went on to say, "I would've thawed you out."

"That's good to know."

"But considering what happened in your room." She breathed deeply then sighed. "I guess _nothing_."

"Wha' ya' sayin', Bunny?!" Danger looked offended.

Lexi was still looking out to the piazza. "I hate now, how the guys won't be looking at me the same way anymore."

"Oh, please. We always noticed how sexy you are from the get-go."

Lexi looked to Danger. "Thanks—that statement makes me feel glad, appalled and relieved all at the same time."

Danger chortled while Lexi giggled softly.

"So, back to the subject. What did you mean by _nothing_ happening after we would've gotten married?"

Lexi gave a dismissive glance as a response.

Danger suddenly grabbed Lexi. He turned her to face him.

Lexi gasped in surprise. "Duck, what are you doing?!" Danger pulled her up close against him. Lexi said, "I'll Br—RRMMMPHH!!!" Her sentence was muffled by Danger's sudden kiss.

Her eyes went wide and her body tensed. Lexi balled up her fists and was prepared to break free. However, a sudden bolt of electricity struck her senses. She closed her eyes and melted into the embrace. The electric sensation rippled through her body and flowed into her soul.

Danger felt a spark upon kissing Lexi. Almost instantaneously, that spark ignited an inferno. The raging heat consumed him.

Danger and Lexi suddenly broke the kiss. They gazed into each other eyes, perhaps in an attempt to find an answer for what just happened. Whatever the answer was, it must have been encouraging. They mutually went into another kiss.

As time passed, their kissing intensified. Once they began to approach a dangerous crescendo of sensuality, Danger and Lexi struggled to stop. They both moaned when they were finally able to refrain. They breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Danger and Lexi heard a very loud snort. They looked in the direction of the snort and saw the elephant. She was soaking wet. She had a disgusted expression on her face, as if she had never witnessed such a sight in her life. Danger and Lexi smiled meekly at the elephant. The elephantine jogger shook her head and sloshed away. Danger and Lexi looked to each and chuckled breathlessly. That was when they realized, in the course of their passionate kissing, they had heatedly entwined their bodies. They unraveled themselves and then straightened out their clothes. For a while, they sat quietly next to each other on the gazebo's bench.

Danger murmured, "Was that _nothing_?"

"No, that was _something_," Lexi breathed.

Danger thought he was on fire. He needed to cool off. He looked over to the piazza's fountain. The water in the fountain had apparently exploded. Water was everywhere but in the fountain. The soggy piazza park-goers were talking to each other about the bizarre occurrence.

Danger pointed out the disturbance to Lexi. "Oops. Did we do that?"

Lexi said, "Apparently, so." She smiled knowingly to Danger.

"I'm glad today; I'm not wearing the skintight uniform." He grinned slyly.

Lexi ogled Danger then tittered.

They looked out to the piazza to observe some more of the aquatic aftermath.

"You know Lex; someday that bug incident will simply be nothing more than a funny anecdote to tell our children."

"_Our_ children?"

Danger sputtered as he struggled to explain.

"I'm just teasing you," Lexi said with a wink. She reached over and placed her hand on Danger's hand.

Danger smiled upon feeling her gentle touch. Lexi smiled in return. They quietly stared at each other for sometime.

Lexi leaned in close. Danger sensed a rush of warmth when he felt her breath upon his bill. She whispered, "Do you want to talk about the eight hundred pound gorilla?"

Danger tilted his head in confusion. Lexi smirked. She took her hand off his hand and discreetly directed his attention over to an obese male gorilla who wore a threadbare, unflatteringly clingy sports outfit.

Danger said, "Yeesh! That yucky outfit isn't even decent enough to use as a rag."

"Ya' think," Lexi said.

They both shared in a chuckle.

Lexi surveyed the surroundings of the gazebo. All around the gazebo, it seemed that all the flowering plants were in full bloom. Lexi noted that it was unusual since some of the plants had flowered out of their normal blooming seasons. Regardless, she happily wiggled her nose as she relished the heady aroma of the various blossoms. "Anything planned for today?"

Danger said, "Nope." He was also enjoying the spectacular flower show.

Lexi turned her attention towards Danger. "So, where do we go from here?"

Danger gazed into Lexi's azure eyes. He said, "I don't know." He reached over with both hands and tenderly clasped her hand. "What do you want to do?"

Lexi felt a surge of electricity. "I don't know what I want right now." She trembled slightly.

"Give it time. I'll wait."

Lexi placed her free hand on top of Danger's grasp. "I'm sure that _together_—we'll come up with _something_."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Danger and Lexi both smiled warmly as shafts of sunshine began to glimmer through the foliage of the trees.

* * *

Continuity Disclaimer: There is the possibility that certain elements of the story might be or become inconsistent with LOONATICS UNLEASHED series canon. Therefore, it is to be considered that this story takes place in a parallel universe.

Legal Disclaimer: LOONATICS UNLEASHED and all respective characters and references are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other original characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.

Gratitude: I wish to thank all the reviewers who took the time to post reviews for this story. I really appreciate the reviews and especially, the encouragement. I wish to thank in advance, those who will take the time to review the epilogue. For everyone who has followed the story to its conclusion, I wish to thank you for your interest and support. I hope you had found the story entertaining.

Author's Note: This maybe the end of this story but not the end of the saga. Please, stay alert for the next installment to the saga: _Teamwork_.


End file.
